More time
by MCRmy-saved-me
Summary: Sherlock needs to prove that the imbecile at Scotland Yard are wrong, but will he do it before the criminal flies abroad? I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not, let me know if you want more; if so John shall be in the next chapter. Possible Johnlock.


**AN: Hey guys, I promise I'll update _Leaving a Note_ soon, I've just been busy with finals and all that jazz... So I'm working on Ch3, meanwhile if you have any oneshot ideas put them into review forms and I shall write some oneshots. I have no idea if this is going to be a one shot or not... Let me know if you want to continue... Anyway I don't own BBC Sherlock or Elementary (OBVIOUSLY) and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Sherlock POV**

I need more time.

I thought, as I paced up and down the roof- I loved this roof; it was the only place where I could think- but right now I hate it, it feels like the cold London city is laughing at me, mocking me for not figuring it out. Shivers run through my spine as the tormenting gust of icy air rushes past me, I had all the clues, all the pieces; but my wretched mind just won't put it together!

I took a deep breath, _Come on Sherlock, you are the only consulting detective in the world. If you don't prove this, he shall get away with two murders._ I told myself_, besides you have to prove Inspector Lestrade and the rest of the police department wrong._ Stupid imbeciles think the underground pushing was an accident and has nothing to do with the missing Mrs Neveu. There has to be a link! I just know it!

Gong-Gong-Gong-Gong

The obnoxious clock of London brought me out of my deep contemplation, one more hour till Mr John Neveu leaves for France. No doubt he can completely drop off radar, once in his home country; then even if I do prove he is guilty, it would be impossible to find him.

04:00

I dragged my fingers through my hair, tugging as if it would stimulate intelligence. I sat down cross legged in front of my decorated wall. Think! I trained my eyes on the data, re-absorbing it.

Two events, Event A and Event B.

Event A: Vivienne Stanford's death by subway train.

Event B: Disappearance of Cecilia Neveu.

Event A cannot have any certain effect on event B, yet it defies reason to not believe that the two events are connected. I know Vivienne Stanford is dead- the train hit her- and I strongly suspect Cecilia Neveu is dead. John Neveu has no discernible link to Vivienne Stanford, therefore has no discernible motif for her murder. But he does, meanwhile, have motif for his wife's murder; the marriage was in trouble, she left him once before… The question still remains: What are the odds that the murder on the underground platform would compel his wife to leave him for a second time? How does A lead to B?

How does A lead to B?

How does A lead to B?

I zone out, focusing on the water vapour, from my mouth, dancing in the cold air. I check my phone.

04:15

45 minutes! We need at least 15 to delay the flight so 30 minutes! How does A lead to B? I rake through my brain for answers, desperately glancing at the wall; hoping it may hold any new answers. No luck. I sit on the edge of the building searching the streets of London from here, I can see the reflection of the bank in the Thames, the lights glimmering. Colours winking through the ripples; taunting me for not figuring out. Every flash of pink, purple, blue, red, white and yellow an arrogant insult to my intellect. I clear my mind. Chug down some more coffee, in hope that it may arouse my mind. And stare back into the Thames, nothing makes sense.

04:30

Temperatures must be rising now, yet I'm still shivering. I see the first glow of the rising sun inching up from the horizon, casting shadows of pinks and purples on the somber grey clouds above, creating a strip of orange sky reflecting off the Thames. Reflection!

**That's** it! Reflection! Mirroring! Backwards!

A didn't lead to B: B lead to A!

It all made sense. In her 'goodbye video', Cecilia Neveu mentioned a woman being pushed off a platform inspiring Mrs Neveu to leave her husband, making her realise life is too short to be with someone you don't love. Google confirmed Anna Petriss had been pushed 18 months ago. So Mrs Neveu made her video for the first time she left her husband, not 6 months ago when Cecilia went 'missing' for the second time. John was planning to get rid of her; without questions being asked, then he figured that if he got the 18 month video and said she ran away from him; he would not seem guilty of the murder; except in the video Cecilia Neveu mentioned a woman being pushed off a platform "a few days ago". So to make his story real, John had to push another lady off a platform days before he killed his wife.

6 months ago, Mr Neveu had a beard like the criminal sketch provided by the witnessed from the tube station. He also owned an army jacket with a distinctive patch on the right arm- this was proved from a picture of Cecilia Neveu and from CCTV footage of the platform. The day after the murder of Vivienne Stanford, he donated his jacket to charity and shaved his beard off to look less like Stanford's murderer.

Oh he is clever! Nothing like an adrenaline-fueled chase at 4:30 in the morning, to wake you up! I smirked as I heard the DI pick up.

"Sherlock?! What in the name of bloody Mary are you doing at… 4:35AM? This better be good…"

"Ah Detective Inspector!" I reply with my usual cockiness, "Up for a chase for a double murderer?"

* * *

**AN: SO what did you think? Please review! Oh and give me any oneshot ideas you've got. Love you all. If I do continue this fic as a multi-chaptered fic I shall introduce John in the next chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
